


A Big Load of Hazbin Hotel (Also Helluva Boss)

by Seamless



Category: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seamless/pseuds/Seamless
Summary: A shitpost/kinda serious chapters of a grand mashup of some seriously crazy shit fgfrb
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Lucifer Magne, Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Charlastor, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), RadioDust, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	1. Introductory

This whole thing is gonna be fucking crazy bruh


	2. The Intern (Alastor x Ungendered Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are an intern at a meeting with the Hazbin Hotel staff. Meanwhile- Alastor seems...odd. What's he thinkin' about?

As a new hire, you were invited to the hotel meeting. It was the first time you'd seen all of the staff in one room. It consisted of Charlie, Vaggie, Husk, Angel Dust, Nifty, and Alastor. The radio host was sitting to your right and seemed to be a bit disgruntled as he listened to the princess talk. You assumed it was because she was so optimistic that it weirded him out. On the other hand, his eyes kept darting back towards you. Surrounding him was an odd tension. It was clear that everyone else noticed because even Angel Dust seemed a bit nervous to make his lewd comments.

You could only assume that you should do the same. Keeping your eyes on Charlie's presentation. It was mostly a bunch of drawings of rainbows and unicorns so you weren't too invested. Everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing. Listening but feeling quite bored. Though- only the one who seemed to be interested in anything. Was Alastor. He seemed to be shifting in his seat and resisting the need to breathe. Vaggie seemed to be getting freaked out by his attitude cause she shot him a viscous glare. The radio demon's eyes glowed as his lips curled back even more than originally thought possible.

After what seemed like forever, the meeting was adjourned. Charlie gathered her stuff as Vaggie helped. Angel Dust took his leave, but not before blowing a kiss at Alastor and dashing away. The radio host's hair bristled like hackles. He didn't pursue it though. Once Charlie, Vaggie, Nifty, and Husk left, the radio host's chair turned towards you. Immediately, you felt a chill rush down your spine. His red eyes pierced through your body to the very core. It was hard to focus with his eyes on you like that.

He stood slowly with a threatening growl. Every movement seemed to be calculated and repressed. 

"Hello there, newcomer." Alastor crooned, "I just wanted to comment that you smell just...heavenly." Standing up, you hadn't expected the comment. Backing up as he only crept forward. Your cheeks flushed red as he only leaned closer. "And if...if you would let me..." The radio demon swallowed, "I could show you a little piece of heaven~"

"Uhm!" You barely had the courage to muster any words but..for satan's sake you couldn't turn down such an opportunity. As soon as you agreed to his bold flirtations- you were shoved against the wall. Your throat was attacked mercilessly. In the background, you heard the door slam and lock. A soft groan escaped your lips as you bit them. Already, there were dark purple circles and blood seeping from the wounds. As this all went down, you noticed that Alastor's antlers were growing along with a bulge in his pants.

  
Tilting your head up, you felt your clothes get torn away. "H-Hey!" You complained as your shirt hung off of you. Stopping for a moment, Alastor's eyes met yours. The moment you saw those eyes. Filled with lust, greed, and hunger. Indescribable but incredible nonetheless. It made your insides melt into a mess. He continued his exploration of your body. Clawing off your shirt, he tore into your flesh like paper. Leaving bleeding tooth marks and bruises. It was amazing how good something so painful could feel.   
"You're loving this, aren't you, little whore?" 

Coming back up, he grabbed your chest and toyed with your nipples. Growling hungrily, Alastor used his other hand to rip your pants off in strips.There was no reason to complain at this point. In a flash. You were grabbed by your hair and slammed into the wall. It caused you to bite your lip and yelp. In response, the radio demon took your lip into his mouth and sucked until the blood clotted. Blood around his mouth, the demon grinned as the flavor seeped into his tongue. On your back, he grabbed your hips and dug his nails into your skin. With the grip, he started to grind into you. Wanting you to feel the arousal that throbbed inside his slacks. 

"I'm gonna fuck you until all of hell knows you're the property of The Radio Demon."

That hit you where it felt good. You whined in response as he chuckled. "And once I'm done, every inch of this pathetic body of yours will be covered in cum, bites, and blood." Holding you against the wall with his hips. He undid his belt and zipper. Pulling the slacks down, it revealed more of his surprisingly large cock. It throbbed and begged to be let out against the thin, black fabric. It didn't help that it was pressed up against you as well. Which meant you felt every twitch as it complained of it's constraints. You had to admit, you were quite scared. It was the Radio Demon after all.

  
Pulling his underwear away, it bounced out. Hitting your stomach and leaking precum. The creamy liquid flowed down to your crotch and dribbled off. It seemed like a lot for just precum. You weren't going to question it too much though. Especially when he was using the fluid as a lubricant. Alastor's black fingers pushed inside. Only two for now but you assumed there would be more. They scissor and twirled inside. Stretching you out and getting you prepared. Though...not too prepared. Cause not long after, he withdrew.

Questioning him led to no answers but a sly and devious squint. Alastor wanted to see you in pain. Well, it was the Radio Demon, wasn't it? Lining himself up, he pushed inside. Taking his time but only for a moment. Once the head was all the way in. It was a fluid hip thrust and you felt your entrance burning. Leaning your head back, you whined and whimpered. A tear fell and he caught it with his tongue. Licking upwards with those maroon eyes of his staring right into your soul.

"Tastes..exquisite. Cry more for me won't you?" Alastor growled, pulling his hips back. Hooking his arms around your legs, he thrusted inside. Creating more tears that the demon lapped up eagerly. A couple of more rounds of that, you got used to the feeling. Then he started a rhythm, hitting your insides and going faster with each passing second. It felt like your guts were being scrambled. In the best way possible though. Your moans were escalating and so were his. Except he kept his quieter so he could hear you clearly. Eyes squeezed shut, he fucked your hole without mercy.

Your eyes on the other hand were rolling up and into your head. Hair a disheveled mess, looking like a rats nest. It didn't matter because it felt so good. His cock throbbed and pounded all of the best parts inside of you. Suddenly, his hips clashed against yours and his ears were pinned against the back of his head. A loud, long groan escaping his throat. Then you felt it- the gushing of liquid inside your cavern. It spilled inside, warm and viscous. You were surprised at the amount that he was pushing out.

It didn't seem like enough though. Alastor pulled out. Still quite hard and ready for more. Now there was real fear in your eyes. Dropping you to the floor, the radio host slammed your head against the wall and stuck his cock into your agape mouth. Now fucking your face relentlessly. Harshly trying to get it as deep as he possibly could. It hurt the inside of your cheeks but- there was an odd numbness that was surrounding your body. It made it easier to relax even with such abuse.

  
Grabbing your hair, his grey hips flexed and unflexed as his cock staked claim. This time, he hit the back of your throat. You gagged and stuck your tongue out. This time- he actually paid heed and pulled out. Cumming onto your face in another large load. It dripped and oozed over your features. Alastor's eyes were hazed over. Barely noticing your condition.

Picking you up by your hair, he forced you to bend over the table. On your stomach and legs spread. You knew he was going to be at this for a while. Thankfully, your hormones and adrenaline seemed to be helping you out in the energy and pain department. Alastor took your hair and pulled back, arching your spine so that you were yelping and breathing heavily. 

"I want you to scream my name, darling. Tell the pentagram that you belong to no one else but me." He breathed huskily into your ear. His throbbing member claimed your entrance again, sliding inside and thrusting harshly. "A-Alastor!" You piped up. Clearly, the overlord was not satisfied with that.

"I know you can do better than that! Where's the enthusiasm?" He cooed through gritted teeth. Still hitting you from behind in a rough rhythm.   
"Alastor!" You cried out, wanting to please him. From behind, Alastor grunted and started to pound into you harder. "Little slut! Scream it!" The demon spat, unbeknownst to you. His eyes were in their classic radio dials and spinning wildly.  
"ALASTOR!"

Alastor cackled and leaned over, biting into your shoulder to steady himself. Fucking you absolutely senseless, no mercy or effort to be graceful. He grabbed your wrists and pulled them back so that you weren't just being held up by his bite.

  
At this point- your guts were scrambled. Finally, the tension in your stomach exploded and you tightened around Alastor. Who was not prepared. In his surprise, he opened his mouth. Letting go of your shoulder. Now being held up by only your wrists. He rolled his hips inside of you a few more times, letting his third load undo itself inside of you. It was an understatement to say that you were happy that demons couldn't reproduce in Hell.

"Shit..." You whispered. Getting rested onto the table, you closed your eyes and couldn't help but fall asleep. So tired from you and Al's escapade. Later, you awoke. Feeling oddly warm and comfortable. It appeared that the radio demon had slipped you into his bed and cleaned you up a bit. Although sore, it was quite nice to get some aftercare. Alastor entered the room with some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. A full meal. He smiled and chuckled.

"You did good darling! Want some breakfast?"

You smiled weakly and nodded. Accepting the meal.


End file.
